1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink and, more particularly, to a heat sink for an electronic device, such as a CPU (central processing unit), LED (light emitting diode), IC (integrated circuit), rectifier, resistor, capacitor, inductor, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device or element, such as the CPU (central processing unit), LED (light emitting diode), IC (integrated circuit), rectifier, resistor, capacitor, inductor, and the like, is a heat source and easily produces a high temperature during operation, so that it is necessary to provide a heat sink to carry away the heat produced by the electronic device or element so as to achieve a heat dissipation effect. A conventional heat sink generally comprises a heatsink element, such as a metallic heatsink fin, a heat conductive tube, a chill enabling chip, a heat dissipation board, a cooling fan and the like, so as to achieve a heat dissipation effect. However, the conventional heat sink cannot dissipate the heat from the heat source exactly and quickly, thereby greatly decreasing the heat dissipation efficiency. In addition, the conventional heat sink has a very complicated construction, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication.